


Discordant Harmony(BtHB)

by TA_Hybrid



Category: Coco - Fandom, Dino Squad, Mystery Skulls Animated, Original Works, Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Other, Please Head chapter/Oneshot Warnings, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid
Summary: It's the Bad Things Happen Bingo Challenge Ya'll!





	Discordant Harmony(BtHB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I think? This is how this works?) Bingo : MSA lewis and arthur, chronic pain or crying into chest :oc 
> 
> Thanks to [answrs](https://answrs.tumblr.com/) for sending me in the prompt.
> 
> **Warnings:** possessive behavior, fire, burning, threats of burning, mild violence, tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off... It’s... been a _Really_ long time since I got my Bad Things Happen Bingo card, and the prompts... and I would understand if you folks had stopped expecting fills for your prompts but-- I actually am here and going to do it! But before I get to the actual prompt fill.. I decided that I would prelude each of my fills with an explanation of _why_ I selected that particular trope to play with on my card.  
So first up!  
Let’s talk about the Crying into Chest Trope.  
So, honestly, I don’t have all that much to say about this one, but it’s one of my favourite comfort tropes. And also a pretty good one when it comes to pain. Because this is one of the ones that you can _twist_.  
Okay, now what does that mean. I mean, well. Because you can have it used the regular way. Between friends and family, truly in comfort. And then you can have it in a darker way, because not everyone who offers comfort offers it for a good reason. Manipulation, or when characters are hurt, and still hurting. Open wounds and pressing into them, masked with comfort in this situation.  
But yeah. Mostly I snatched this one because it has many, many shades to play around with and just because it’s comfort. Doesn’t mean that it will always be straight comfort... now, that said. Here’s the fill:

“Y-You--“ His eyes narrow at the blond, flame hair flickering slightly. “You really-- you haven’t paid attention at al! Damn You!!” his hair flares, the mechanic screaming at him. Lightning flashing, static raising in the air, prickling over his bones and suit. His own hands curl, a roaring in his skull as he looms. Raising up off the ground, higher and more threatening over the blond who _glares, challenging _up at him. “You expect me-- You-- _You--“ _

In the magenta light of his flames he can see a shine, the faintest glimmer at the edge of Arthur’s eyes. But that hardly matters, as he tilts his skull back, looking down on him.

“You’re clearly not yourself! The Arthur I know...” he pauses, watching Arthur grit his teeth, mismatched hands curling. The little whirr of gears and parts, the click of metal connecting. And he glares straight back down at him. “Then again-- That you would never push me off a cliff either-- but I was _wrong!” _and it all rushes back, smothering and engulfing, that roar in his ears becoming a howl of flames. Arthur barely has a chance to let out a gasp as his hand snaps forwards.

A fistful of that white shirt, he hoists the mechanic up, eyes glaring, burning into those wide, wide amber ones.

“_You! _You have _no idea! _None!” he snarls, dragging him forwards, smoke wafting up faintly from the fisted material. Ignoring the little whimper, the shine of those unshed tears. The heat is nothing to him, nothing as he sneers. “The hell-- hell that _you _put me through, when _you murdered me!_”

It flashes, that moment. The cave, the fall, the pain, red, red, _no, they can’t--_ He closes his eyes, for a moment his grip slackening. Before it tightens again and he swings Arthur around. Tossing him to the wall. Ignoring his cry of pain, only shaking his head and letting out a small sigh. Really, now, he raises his head.

“But we can put all that behind us... right-- Mi _Ratoncito”_

He floats forwards, fire slowly simmering down as he lands, and Arthur looks up at him. Trembling, shirt singed and oh-- his eyes shade over, and he kneels down, ignoring that flinch and whimper as his hand reaches forwards to trace it, a frown crossing his face as he flickers back to normal.

Lewis-- human Lewis...

“Oh look at what you made me do Ratoncito--“ he sighs, shaking his head. “Well, we’ll just have to get you a new one, and you know not to--“

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” He jerks back, feeling the slap but that’s not what stings. “Y-you’re _not Lewis! _You-- You’re nothing-- nothing but--“ Arthur hiccups stumbling back, wet trails staining his cheeks. Quickly drying in the next flare of magenta flame. A whoosh as again his form is engulfed.

The fire burns around them.

And he casts his shadow down on the mechanic glaring. Challenging him right back. Arthur grits his teeth, glares up through tears and shakes his head.

“You’re a _monster!”_

“You’re right...” he muses, for a moment raising one black gloved and white plated hand up. “A monster-- The monster _you _made me!” he points and Arthur runs. Now that won’t do. With a snap of his fingers his mansion reacts to his will. This whole building, the place they stand is _his_. He laughs as Arthur’s put on a treadmill. “You can run and run Kingsmen-- But you can’t escape judgement!” he sneers, floating over, and catching him.

The paintings around them shift, glaring as his beats pick up the haunting melody. He tilts Arthur’s chin up, those tears shining in the reflected magenta light.

“You can run and run!” he repeats, curling him close. Grasp on the blond tight, able to feel tears beginning to stain his nice fine midnight purple suit. “But I _refuse_ to let you go!” Not until judgement was cast. And truly--

It has been so, so lonely here all alone aside the deadbeats.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt anything to those fandoms, that are colour coded on the top of the card and not already coloured over with a WIP symbol...


End file.
